


Home Is Not A Place

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anniversary, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Memories, Post-Second War with Voldemort, Severus Snape Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: ...This feeling of home, and belonging, that he had been seeking for so long, only to find out it was held by this man.
Relationships: Kingsley Shacklebolt/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17
Collections: HP Sweethearts 2021





	Home Is Not A Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Beth H (bethbethbeth)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethbethbeth/gifts).



> A little bit of fluff for these two. I hope you like it dear!

It's been years since that night, but Severus still remembers it like he just lived it. He watches it in the pansieve from time to time, too. It's one of those memories that holds more value than most of his other ones. 

The night he followed a silent Kingsley down a narrow but clean alleyway, intensely aware that the man had not let go of his hand even long after they apparated. As though it was as simple as forgetting about it, except Severus knew better than to think Kingsley wouldn't share his hypervigilance in everything — it just manifested differently for him. 

They'd ended up in front of a purple door, the aura of a powerful _Repello Muggletum_ sucking him in as Kingsley opened it with a flick of his wrist. 

Severus remembers how warm he'd felt, and how easily he had realized — _"This is your home."_

How Kingsley had smiled, and squeezed his hand before gently tugging him forward. _"No, Severus. You are."_

He remembers the kiss that followed, the embrace as well, and when Kingsley looks up from his book at the other end of the sofa, Severus can even feel the same warmth he had that day. 


End file.
